


Exploration Diary of a Crylasm

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Fluffy the Crylasm is going to tell you all about his exploration adventures!





	1. Day 1

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today, I hatched! I am a baby Crylasm. I have 99 luck and that's a lot of lucks! My fairy partner was very happy and she said that I'm cute~ She named me Fluffy.

Now it's time to explore! I will bring back treasures for my fairy partner.

For my first exploration, I went to the Western Plain. There was grass everywhere. I brought a piece of grass back home for my fairy partner. She patted me and said I was a good baby!

She sent me to the Western Plain again and this time I picked TWO grasses! I like being a good baby.

For my third exploration, my fairy partner sent me to the HQ Gardens. I saw a pretty lady with funny ears and the pretty lady petted me and I forgot to look for things to bring back. My fairy partner was a little mad at me.

For my last exploration of the day, she sent me to the General Headquarter. I found Golden Shears! My favorite! I wondered if my fairy partner would shear my wool with these if I brought them back. I grabbed two pairs just in case! She looked happy but she didn't trim me...

~to be continued~


	2. Day 2

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today my fairy partner sent me to explore a new place! It was a BIG ROCK. I flew up to the top of the rock. The rock was warm from the sun and I fell asleep. My fairy partner was sad that I didn't bring back any treasure.

For my second exploration today, she sent me to the HQ Garden. I didn't see anything interesting there this time but there were little jars everywhere with gold stuff in them, so I brought back one of those.

For my third exploration, I got sent to a scary place! It was a little hole in the ground and it was dark and scary and there was a wild Pimpel in there! I was scared! And the Pimpel followed me all the way back home. My fairy partner sprinkled it with a watering can and it finally went away.

~oOo~


	3. Day 3

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today my fairy partner sent me to the Western Plain and I picked some grasses. When I gave them to her, she got angry! I don't understand. She liked the grasses when I brought them before.

Then she sent me to the Eastern Plain and another wild Pimpel followed me home! My fairy partner sprinkled it with a watering can and it turned into an egg. She said if I don't bring home good stuff next time, she'll put me back in my egg and hatch the Pimpel instead.

For my final exploration of the day, my partner sent me to the super scary hole again. I looked really hard for good treasures and found something fluffy like me, but it wasn't another Crylasm. I brought the fluffy thing to my partner. I don't think she liked it very much.

I don't want to go back in my egg...

~oOo~


	4. Day 4

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

My fairy partner is mad at someone named Miiko. So today when she sent me to explore the HQ, I found Miiko's room! I took some funny-looking bits of cloth that the fairies call 'clothing' and also a pair of golden shears from her room. My fairy partner didn't seem happy about the shears but she liked the cloth thingy.

Then my fairy partner sent me to the HQ Garden and I played with a Crowmero! I even got him to follow me home so my fairy partner could catch him and he could be my friend forever. But when she shined the lantern on him, he flew away. I was sad.

I think my fairy partner wanted to punish me because she sent me down the scary hole again. I found a funny marble in there and brought it to her, and she was happy and said I was a good baby. Maybe this funny marble was what she was looking for when she sent me down this hole before.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm implying that Fluffy stole Miiko's underwear and that's where the "Patchwork Lingerie" item comes from. XD


	5. Day 5

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today my fairy partner sent me to the plains and I was a good baby and brought back beetles and a funny-looking stick and a feathery thing! I definitely didn't be a bad baby and bring back any of that grass.

I don't understand why she's mad at me. She got mad at me before for bringing back too many pieces of grass. But today I got yelled at for not bringing any grass.

She said she needs to give grass to a cat. Maybe I should find the cat and show him where to pick grasses from.

My fairy partner gave up on getting grasses and sent me to the HQ building for my last exploration of the day. I wonder if she would be happy if I brought her more of Miiko's clothes?

~oOo~


	6. Day 6

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today my fairy partner sent me to a new place. There were lots of trees and I flew around for a long time. It was fun!

It was fun... until something scary found me. The scary thing was big and black and it growled at me. I tried to run away but the scary thing hit me and tried to bite me. I managed to get away from it before it could bite me, and got out of the tree place.

My fairy partner was mad because I came back without any treasure and lost the rest of my energy fighting the scary thing.

~oOo~


	7. Day 7

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today I went to the beach! I brought home a new friend who wasn't fluffy at all. My fairy partner didn't like him and told him to go away. Probably because he wasn't cute and fluffy.

For my second exploration, I got sent to the beach again. I rolled in the sand and played in the water! It was refreshing. I recovered 5 energy points. I didn't bring back a treasure but my fairy partner wasn't mad and sent me back to the beach AGAIN!

I found a big clump of seaweed that was blue and brought it back. My fairy partner was so happy that she put it on her head!

The beach is fun. I like the beach.

~oOo~


	8. Holiday Special: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-off chapter featuring the event map. Fluffy's adventures will continue as usual in the City of El map next chapter.

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today there was a weird portal to a scary land that I've never seen before! My fairy partner said it was a 'holly day' and I have to bring back as much treasure as possible from the special place before it disappears.

Some of the places looked too scary to explore! Luckily, she sent me to the pumpkin patch first. Pumpkins aren't scary. They're cute and fun. I found some that I could bring home.

My partner told me to look for ripped up papers with a picture on it. I don't know why she wanted that. That doesn't sound very fun.

I found a ripped up little piece of paper at the next place I went and I picked it up. That didn't seem like a very good treasure to me so I also brought back the weird apple I found.

Next I went to a sunken ship. My wool got wet and icky. I turned around to go back without any treasure, and a seven-headed dragon was right there! Staring at me! I flew away but the monster followed me! I made it all the way back to where my fairy partner was waiting for me. She shined a red gem on the monster and it turned into an egg.

I couldn't stop crying. That scary thing is a companion? I don't want it to eat me!

~oOo~


	9. Day 8

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today I only got to go to one place because going there used up ALL the energy I have. My fairy partner must really want the treasure that's in this place!

It took me a long, long time to explore the cave because it was full of water. My wool got soaked. Yucky. I saw a bat friend but he didn't want to play with me.

I found a long, long,  _long_ , LONG seaweed but I didn't think I could carry it all the way back out of the cave without it getting stuck on something, so I didn't try to bring it back. I wonder if that's what my fairy partner wanted. She likes seaweeds.

I kept looking for things that would be good to bring back home. I ended up with a funny little flute and a brown thing. My partner made a funny face when she saw the brown thing and said she'll sell it on the market for maana.

~oOo~


	10. Day 9

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today I got to go the beach again, but not the fun sandy part. I had to swim and look for treasures in the water. I was in the water for a long time and my wool got all wet and yucky. I didn't find anything good so I brought back some water.

My fairy partner was mad and sent me to the water AGAIN. So I didn't bring back anything that time. That should teach her!

She was mad again, but she didn't send me back in the water. This time she sent me to the big rock. It's a good place to dry off so I laid down on top of the rock and took a nap. When I woke up, there were lizards all over me! I looked around for some treasure real quick but all I found was a pair of eyeballs. They didn't even match. I didn't think my partner would want them but I needed to bring something back so I took them.

The lizards wouldn't get off, not even when I started flying. When I got back to where my fairy partner was waiting for me, she took the lizards off of me and put them in her inventory. I guess they must be treasures too. I brought back a lot more treasures this time than I thought I did!

For my last exploration of the day, I was sent to the HQ garden. My friend Floppy was there! I played with Floppy and forgot to look for any treasures.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of course Fluffy is friends with Valkyon's pet. XD


	11. Day 10

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today my fairy partner sent me really far away to an island. I found a cute thing that looked like wings and something pink and fluffy that smelled yummy.

It was a long trip and it made me tired, but it was fun going to a new place.

I didn't have much energy left after that. I hoped my fairy partner would send me to the beach, but she told me to go in the forest. I didn't want to, because that's where scary things live.

I found a good treasure and was almost out of the forest with it when a Sabali came and grabbed my treasure! Then it ran away out of the forest with it. It stole my treasure from me. What a meanie!

~oOo~


	12. Day 11

~ Exploration Diary of a Crylasm ~

Today I went to explore the garden. I've been there a lot of times before but I have never been able to bring back the big pretty tree to my fairy partner, no matter how many times I've tried.

Very Big Friend Person came in the garden today while I was trying to take the tree. He laughed and called me a silly Fluffy. But then he gave me a picture of the tree to take back to my fairy partner.

She seemed happy with it. But then she sent me back to the garden again, so I guess that wasn't what she wanted. This time I found a flower bracelet. She didn't like that at all.

My fairy partner was mad at me after that and sent me down the scary hole again. I met another Crylasm in there! I brought my new friend back to my fairy partner but she shooed him away without trying to catch him.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably guess, but Very Big Friend Person is Jamon.


End file.
